Appease Me
by xxperfectxdrugxx
Summary: Squall is caught watching pornography... and Seifer helps him experience it for himself.... yoai...seifer x squall...sequel to Sugar, Spice, and Delight...r/r...thx.


"Disclaimer: They ain't mine...  
  
Warnings: Yoai... Sequel to Sugar, Spice, and Delight....Seifer X Squall... kinky bathroom sex....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Squall!"  
  
I wonder who invented sex. Watching it doesn't exactly help me conceive it much either. As many times as I myself had engaged in the act, I still never really understood it. What confused me more was the fact that there were people who actually filmed it. I don't think I'd ever want anyone watching me as I climaxed, much less, naked. But this pornography, as they called it, much intrigued me. I'd usually watch it when my master wasn't in, not to get off, but to grasp it. Sure I'd get hard and jerk off from time to time, but not often. It's a sin to masturbate, I've been told, but I can't help it anymore and I'm always curious as to how other people feel when they do it.  
  
"Squall!" My master yelled at me, poking his head through the bedroom door, dressed in a bath robe, his blonde hair slightly wet. I looked at him, disconcerted then I frantically looked for the remote control. "I've been calling you for five minutes," he sighed, looking at the joined and sweaty bodies on the television. I retrieved the remote from under my butt and quickly cut off the perversion.  
  
"I'm sorry, Master," I muttered, looking at my lap. I knew what was coming.  
  
"What are you watching, Squall?" he asked calmly, taking the remote from my hand. He changed the channel back to the indecency and smirked when both men reached their peak and came loudly. I blushed fiercely at his mild tone. "Pornography?"  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, Master." I couldn't meet his eyes. He moved in front of me and put his hand under my chin, tilting my head so that my eyes met his.  
  
"Why were you watching porn?" he asked, still smirking.  
  
"I--I..." I couldn't any logical reason...  
  
"Why, Squall?" His tone was more serious.  
  
"I... was bored, sir." That's all I could think of.  
  
" 'You were bored'," he repeated in a mocking manner.  
  
"Yes, sir," When he let go of me, I looked down again.  
  
"What am I going to do with you?" I could just see him shaking his head.  
  
"Are you going to whip me, Master?" I asked, trembling slightly.  
  
"No, Squall," he sighed again. "It's your bath time." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. Closing the bathroom door, he dipping his hand in the warm water, he looked at me. "Come on, clothes off."  
  
I crossed my arms in front of my shirt and pulled it up and over my head. I felt my master undoing my pants. He stood back and I pushed both my trousers and my boxers down myself. Stepping out of my clothes, I looked over to the steaming water in the large basin. I noticed that my master had a bottle of soap and a washcloth in his hands.  
  
"Get in," he said quietly. I climbed in and settled my back against the cool tiles burnishing the walls. He sat on the edge of the tub and dipped the washcloth in the water and let the liquid stream down my chest. He watched as the muscles jumped under my skin through half-lidded eyes. Pouring in the thick, liquid soap, he moved his hand from side to side rapidly so that the tub flooded with bubbles. He put the cap back on and proceed to take off his own robe. Climbing in, he gestured for me to lean up as he settled behind me. "Did you enjoy Irvine's company, Squall?" he whispered, dragging the soapy material along my stomach.  
  
"Yes, Master, very much," I said, leaning back against his chest.  
  
"Would you like to do it again?"  
  
"Only if it would please you, sir." He wrapped both his muscular arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.  
  
"I asked for him for you, Squall."  
  
"But, it's only you I want," I said softly, looking over my shoulder at him.  
  
"Really?" He smiled.  
  
"Yes, Master." We both quieted while he washed my shoulders and thighs.  
  
"Do you like pornography, Squall?" he asked coolly after a while, pushing me down and back to wash my hair. "Do you like to masturbate?"  
  
"No, sir.... I-- I wanted to..... understand," I said quietly.  
  
"Understand? Squall, what is there to understand?" he chuckled.  
  
"I wanted only to understand how other people feel when they engage in it, sir," I whispered, feeling his hands massage my scalp.  
  
"And how do you feel, Squall?"  
  
"Wonderful," I turned when I felt his breathing pick up slightly. "Master, I would feel.... most appreciative if you'd let me..." I trailed off and gently grasped his slowly hardening cock. His breath became hitched. "Please."  
  
"Didn't Irvine gratify you?" he asked, putting his hand on my wrist.  
  
"Yes, Master and I thank you, but you never make love to me. You send in other people for me, but I would rather you. This is what I want." I said referring to his now pulsating erection.  
  
"Squall--"  
  
"Don't you want me, sir?"  
  
"Of course, Squall. I want you so much it hurts," he sighed.  
  
"Then, make love to me. Please..." I climbed out of the water and went to towel myself dry. I turn to see him standing, his thick and bouncing rod jutting out of his body from underneath a patch of thick and golden curls. He backed me up against the wall.  
  
"You want me to make love to you," he breathed across my lips.  
  
"Yes, Master," I sighed feeling his hands on my ass, lifting me up slightly. I wrapped my legs around his waist.  
  
"Why, Squall?" he asked coolly, looking me directly in the eye.  
  
"Because I want you," I whispered, pushing my butt down onto his cock. He growled when he felt my own rapidly hardening organ and captured my lips in his own. He broke away from me and bent down to take one my nipples into his mouth. I moaned loudly and treaded my fingers though his golden hair. He reached blindly for the bottle of soap. "Master--"  
  
"Shhh," he breathed, bracing me with his hips while he let a reasonable amount of soap run down to my stomach. He smeared the slippery liquid across my chest and stopped to roll my left nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He looked up at me, his jade green eyes blazing with pure, undiluted desire as he did the same to the other. I felt the soap dripping down over my pubic hair and penis and I hardly noticed when he moved down to coat his shaft with the slick material. I closed my eyes when I felt the head pressing onto my entrance. "Are you ready?" he whispered tenderly.  
  
"Yes, Master," I whispered putting both my hand on his cheeks. "Put it inside me." He raised an eyebrow at my choice of words, but I was so horny I couldn't give a damn. Bracing his hand on either side of my head, he slowly slid into me to the hilt.  
  
"God, Squall," he sighed, sliding out again. I whimpered when he drove himself back in, forcing my body upwards. He moved at a slow pace, thrusting in and out of my dripping body, grunting softly.  
  
"Deeper," I cried, feeling my throbbing erection pushing against his stomach. He pushed his lips to mine roughly and pulled out completely. I frowned when he moved back to let me slide to the floor. Without speaking, he turned me around and bent me over the sink. I could hardly breathe when I felt his firm manhood drive into me from behind, brushing my prostate harshly. He clutched my hips tightly and prevented me from squirming. Leaning heavily on my back, he kissed and nibbled at my shoulder. "You were always such a kink, Squall," I heard him whisper before reaching around to grasp my stiff penis. I moaned coarsely when he rapidly picked up his pace, thrusting hard enough to let my cock slide through his soapy fingers.  
  
"Please..." I managed through my gasps.  
  
"Please what?" he mocked, thrusting harder.  
  
"Please... Fuck me." He chuckled for a moment the began to pound fiercely into my body. I thrust my hips back to meet him. I gripped the sides of the sink and gritted my teeth, feeling myself on the brink of orgasm, but holding myself back.  
  
"Oh, fuck, Squall. I cumming," he rasped out.  
  
"No, don't cum, Master. Not yet," I whispered, reaching around to clutch his left buttock. He forced his cock up my ass a little while longer and I knew he couldn't hold back anymore. I felt him pull out and rub his erection against my butt a short while before he discharged harshly over my back, spurting his ejaculate down my thighs. I looked up in the mirror to see him roughly jacking off, squirting more sticky cum between my crack. He pushed himself inside me again and I felt it flooding me. Now, that pushed me over the edge. I squirted violently over his hands. He kissed me cheek and picked my limp body up. Carrying me to the bedroom, he turned off the television. He laid me down on the bed and climbed in next to me.  
  
"You know," he said after a few moments of deafening silence. "I think I can satisfy you better than those pornos you like so much." He chuckled, toying with my auburn locks. His light snicker became a full throated laugh when I blushed furiously.  
  
~Owari~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I think I'll do another one, ya know? In the near future sometime... Oh! SquallMorpheousLeonhart.. I will definitely get around to sending you the original copy once I get to type it over again, 'cause you see, I didn't exactly save it on my computer... so bear with me here.... SOO... want anymore?... Review.. my wonderful, amazing audience... *blinks*...er..... I'd like ta, ya know?... thx.  
  
~Mai~ 


End file.
